Reyes del mundo
by Demona 0
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el futuro ante tí es oscuro y solo puedes sentir miedo y cansancio? Elige: puedes quedarte esperando el desenlace final o dejarte llevar y convertirte en rey del mundo


_Os contaré un secreto, a veces sueño que los personajes de Rowling viven aventuras fuera de los libros, como esta:_

**REYES DEL MUNDO**

Podríamos haber sido sensatos y permanecer en el refugio porque la noche olía a tormenta y a batallas aún por llegar. Podríamos habernos encerrado con nuestros miedos, insomnes, buscando entre las grietas de la memoria añoranzas que sirvieran como canción de cuna. Sin embargo decidimos ser prácticos y emborracharnos. Cuando todo un año de tu vida se resume en frustraciones, búsquedas infructuosas y miedos mal disimulados la mejor opción se reduce a salir al exterior botella en mano y gritar al universo que ahí estas, dispuesto a hacerle frente. Por una noche seríamos reyes del mundo, desafiaríamos al destino y disfrutaríamos entre el humo y la risa recordando viejos tiempos, recuperando la camarería olvidada por la tensa espera a que Voldemort nos diera caza en un juego cruel que se estaba prolongando demasiado

Obviamente Hermione se negó a acompañarnos pero como buenos amigos que éramos brindamos en su honor perdidos en algún bar muggle de Londres. Aquella noche vencimos en la guerra de desgaste que estaba minando nuestra voluntad; nunca más agazapados, nunca más tensos en aquel incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros. Charlamos, recordamos, lloramos a carcajadas mientras el alcohol difuminaba los sentidos. Durante unas pocas horas me sentí más cerca de Harry que en todo aquel oscuro año, volvió a ser mi amigo, mi compañero, mi hermano. Por una noche nos sentimos libres, nos atrevimos a comportarnos como si fuéramos chicos normales de 17 años no aprendices de héroes que han de soportar sobre sus conciencias el porvenir del mundo mágico

Abrazados por los hombros recorrimos las calles húmedas componiendo a voz en grito juegos de palabras sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Cantamos, tropezamos alguna que otra vez y el alcohol dio paso a la exaltación de la amistad. Palabras de hermandad, ritos de fraternidad que casi desembocaron en promesas inquebrantables, en un amago de abrazo que por la descoordinación dio lugar a un pequeño beso en los labios, sencillo, simple. Nos miramos avergonzados sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que estallamos en carcajadas y continuamos tambaleantes nuestro camino haciendo bromas sobre posibles celos de Ginny y el por qué los Potter los prefieren pelirrojos

Nuca sabré cómo fuimos capaces de llegar a esa casa abandonada en medio de la ciudad pero lo logramos, o más bien lo logré con media botella de whisky en una mano y Harry semidormido sobre mi brazo. Hermione salió a recibirnos con gritos furibundos sobre algo acerca de la irresponsabilidad y qué-pasaría-si… Lamenté que no nos hubiera acompañado, que para ella no existiera momentos de calma y olvido, lamenté que estuviera tan guapa cuando se enfada y maldije mi lengua de trapo, mi incapacidad para confesarla que estaba harto del eterno paréntesis en el que vivíamos, para describir mi agotamiento, el loco deseo de lanzarme contra Voldemort para no tener que permanecer un día más en la incertidumbre de esta guerra sin batallas

"_Ahora está enfadada, mejor hablamos con ella mañana"_ sugirió Harry con sueño en la voz mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba; pero yo no estaba dispuesto a posponer más lo inevitable, no hoy, así que con una determinación nacida del exceso de confianza que da el alcohol fui en su búsqueda para encontrarla, como siempre, en la soledad de su habitación pasando furiosa las hojas de un enorme manual de magia, defraudada porque por una vez las soluciones no estaban en los libros, preocupada, mucho más cansada de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer, increíblemente frágil tras su máscara de fortaleza. Quise consolarla, asegurarla que no estaba sola porque que todos sentíamos el mismo desaliento, que era absurdo fingir. Quise invitarla a salir al mundo muggle repleto de luces nocturnas y despreocupaciones, hacerla partícipe de la noche, olvidar la sensatez para pasar a los hechos pero las palabras se pedieron en algún lugar de mi conciencia así que con un movimiento torpe pero audaz me acerqué, la miré intensamente, fundiéndola en mis retinas y tomada la decisión la besé tal y como me había prometido a mí mismo que lo haría cuando toda esta pesadilla llegara a su fin. Creo recordar que me miró con ojos enormes, susurró un _"estás borracho"_ y trémula me empujó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, alzando una vez más sus barreras.

No pensé en consecuencias ni en posibles reproches, no más excusas, no más conversaciones tácitas en las que se intuía que no era el momento apropiado, que lo único que importaba era Harry, seguir sobreviviendo y después…ya veríamos. Aquella noche éramos reyes del mundo y con orgullo Griffindor me recargué contra la puerta para susurrarla a través de muros de miedo e inseguridad que seríamos héroes, como hoy, como todos los mañanas que resbalaran hasta el fin de la guerra. Hablé y hablé con la voz enronquecida de tanto callar. Hice promesas imposibles acerca de un futuro mejor, de sueños recuperados y batallas vencidas. Sé que ella no me creyó pero con la llegada del chispeante amanecer Hermione abrió la puerta; despeinada, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas, preciosa. Tomó mi brazo y con la confianza que la caracteriza tiró de mí invitándome a pasar a su santuario de soledad, permitiéndome de nuevo buscar su boca, perderme en la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos. _"Besas mejor que Harry"_ susurré con una minúscula sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera preguntar volví a aferrarme al consuelo de sus labios, a acercarla a mí porque descubrí que cuando estada a su lado podía sentir la magia primigenia recorres mis venas, porque solo junto a ella sería rey del mundo.

* * *

_Mi primer fic romántico de HP!! y si la leeis escuchando Iris de goo goo dolls me haríais feliz_

_Os preguntareis por qué Hermione parece ser el personaje más perdido en esta historia. JK dijo una vez que ella era la más débil del trío, aunque no lo pareciera. Supongo que cuando su inteligencia no tiene utilidad porque tan sólo les queda esperar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos sería ella quien más sufriera las consecuencias._

_Otro apunte, en esta historia están esperando que Voldemort dé el siguiente paso porque ellos no saben cómo localizarle para desencadenar la batalla final_

_He tenido miles de problemas para subir esta historia porque el formato aparecía "raro"; espero que esta vez sea la definitiva porque sino sacaré al mr hide que llevo dentro_


End file.
